la escalera
by rocio fantasia paralela
Summary: Katniss, Johanna, Madge y Effie son las mejores amigas, pero ocurrirán una series de acontecimientos que harán que sus mundos se tambaleen; como problemas familiares y enamorarse del guapo profesor Peeta ( en el caso de Katniss). pero, ¿acabara todo tan bien como parece?
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Si te preguntaran cual es el mejor lugar del mundo, ¿tú que dirías?

Muchos no sabrían que responder a esta pregunta y otros dirían lo que les pareciera mejor; "mi pueblo", "mi piscina" e incluso "mi cama".

Pero ¿Sabemos realmente cual es?

Yo sí; lose, lose; y no, no me estoy poniendo chula, un lugar especial es ese lugar al que estés ligado con más fuerza .Yo creo que los lugares especiales no se pueden contar, creo que todos tenemos muchos y que cambian mediante nuestras convicciones, el lugar e incluso el tiempo.

Para mí, en este mismo instante, mi lugar es… una escalera.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

_ ¡Que calor!_ dijo por enésima vez Effie.

Effie es una de las protagonistas de esta historia y una de mis amigas; es alta y delgada, pero con fuerza, su melena rubia (esta semana), ojos verdes y su blanca piel la hacen de las más populares del instituto (algunas veces nos metíamos con ella diciéndole que era tan blanca como un folio).

Al igual que Madge, mi otra amiga, el pelo lo tenía que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda haciendo una cascada dorada (pero esta de verdad), estatura media , tan bien blanca y unos ojos azules claritos preciosos.

Luego estaba Johanna, que era la más mala de todas; por ejemplo, cuando se enfadaba solía llamarme subnormal. Tenía el pelo por los hombros de color negro azabache y con mechas rojas; alta y de complexión, le encantaba correr, y aunque los ojos los tiene marrones, parecen negros.

Y por ultimo yo, Katniss. Soy normal, estatura media, delgadita, mis ojos son grises, mi piel es blanca y con muchas pecas.

_ Ya lo has dicho, un millón de veces._ dijo Johanna con esa voz fría que te deja congelada.

_ Pues porque lo hace_ Effie es un poco tozuda.

Estábamos en una escalera dentro del edificio del instituto .Solo llevábamos una semana de clase y ya no podía más .Yo soy muy tímida en comparación con todas ellas, a mí siempre me cuesta hacer amigas, por lo que no tengo muchos.

El peor día de mi vida fue el primer día de clase, al ver que estaba sola en clase (obviamente no sola en el sentido total de la palabra).

El reparto de las clases había sido tan malo que yo me había quedado sin nadie con quien hablar; Effie y Madge estaban juntas en otra clase y Johanna estaba con unas chicas del club de atletismo amigas suyas.

Las únicas veces que estaremos todas juntas serán como ahora, en esta escalera.

_ Míralo por el lado positivo, así podrás estudiar mas y sacar mejores notas. _Madge y sus estudios… que manera de consolar.

_ No es justo que me pongan sola._ le dije.

Y así empezaba todo, la primera yo, que no tenía ningún amigo en la clase; luego las desgracias vendrían de las manos para, a nosotras cuatro, hacernos la vida más complicado.

_ No logro entender nada._ dije tirando el libro al suelo.

_ es muy fácil, hasta Effie lo sabe.

_Eso es un poco insultante no crees "celebrito" _ dijo mientras le estiraba a Madge los mofletes.

Estábamos en nuestro sitio de siempre, y Madge intentaba enseñarme a hacer un problema, mientras que Effie estaba de pie escuchando música y Johanna tirada medio dormida.

_ He oído que tienes novio, eh Johannnnn._ Mad cerró el libro, ella y yo habíamos sido amigas desde primaria, y me conocía bastante como para saber que una vez cambiaba de tema, no volvía a él.

Johanna se puso roja, pero no quiso decir nada.

_ Kat me sorprende como te metes en las vidas amorosas de los demás.

Effie se sentó al lado de Johanna. Que sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

_Ya ves, pero, ¿Cómo se llama, eh?_ Le pregunto Mad.

_ Se llama Cinna…

_ ¡Cinna el de clase!_ Grito Effie haciendo que el rostro de Joanna se pusiera como un tomate.

_ No grites, haber si alguien te va a escuchar._ le recriminé.

Pero entonces sonó el timbre y nos tuvimos que separar por otras dos horas.

Mi clase era pequeña en número, (solo éramos 25, comparado con otras clases…) pero grande en tamaño; y como eran todos muy ruidosos nos tenían de uno en uno .

Ahora tocaba Lengua con la peor profe de todas y, supongo, la más vieja del centro. Solo que nunca llego y al día siguiente nos enteramos de que habría sufrido un accidente y estaba hospitalizada y que dentro de dos semanas vendría su sustituta.

Puedo jurar que esas dos semanas serian un infierno en clase.

**Hola a todos espero que os guste esta historia y aunque todos lo digan por fi ¡poned reviews!**

**Y quería decir a una gran amiga (cris) que gracias a ella no habría encontrado esto.**

**Besitos y subiré pronto el otro**

**XD R**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 2**_

-¡Soy una desgraciada!- dije medio llorando mientras que Mad me daba palmaditas en la espalda.-todas tenéis novio excepto yo.

-Yo tampoco tengo.-dijo Eff haciéndome una pequeña trenza en el pelo.-Ni necesito.

-Pero yo si.-Terminando en un llanto.

El día anterior por la tarde iba caminando por el parque en dirección a casa cuando había visto a Madge de la mano de un chico muy mono de su clase, que va al equipo de natación.

Y ni yo ni Effie teníamos novio pensando que Mad y Johan están por ahí de la mano de sus novios.

-¡Voy a morir soltera!- lo que propino una gran carcajada en el grupo.

-Bueno, bueno, cambiando de tema; ¿aun no tenéis profesor de Lengua?

-No, viene luego, a cuarta hora, asique en el recreo siguiente os digo.

-Bien, con suerte es mejor que la "bruja", ¿eh?

Todas nos reímos por el comentario de Effie, haber, yo no es que odiara tanto a la profe de Lengua, pero es que su fama de bruja y arpía la precedía.

-Ojalá que sea mejor que ella.- dije mirando al techo esperando a que tocara el timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo.

La clase siguiente, Historia, fue divertida, ya que la profe era muy maja e intentaba hacer las clases divertidas.

Y después de historia tuvimos que ir a otra clase para dar Lengua.

Por el pasillo me encontré con Madge que iba a educación física y nos quedamos hablando un rato, luego fui a la cafetería y me compre un chicle (yo tengo un problema, y es que tengo debilidad por los chicles, por lo menos me como dos chicles diarios). Y luego fui a la nueva clase de Lengua, pero en el pasillo vi a un chico de veinte pocos intentando cargar con dos cajas, y cuando se levanto un poco, pude verle la cara.

Yo especialmente no creo mucho en el amor y no digamos en el amor a primera vista que sale en los libros y pelis; pero cuando le vi la cara todas mis bases sobre el amor se rompieron en mil pedazos.

El chico en cuestión tenía una cara preciosa aunque estuviera bañada en preocupación, aunque era mayor no había resquicios de barba, tenía unos labios carnosos y rojos, unos ojos azul intenso (que parecían no tener fin) y el pelo rubio muy despeinado (aunque le quedara de muerte). Era alto y delgado, pero bajo esa camiseta un poco ceñida al cuerpo se le veían unos músculos trabajados; y unos vaqueros desgastados que le hacían unas piernas largas y masculinas.

Me acerqué a él, y aun sabiendo de mi timidez, me la tragué y le pregunté:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Se me quedo mirando, evaluándome e hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido que nunca.

-No me vendría mal, Gracias. Necesito ir al aula A010.

Algo hizo "Clic" en mi celebro, esa era mi clase de Lengua, tuve un presentimiento nada bueno, asique no me quedo otra que preguntar.

-¿Por algún casual eres el nuevo profe de Lengua?-Por favor di que no, por favor di que no, pensé para mí.

-Sí.- Pude sentir como me rompía por dentro- Supongo que tu serás una de mis alumnas.-Me dijo sonriendo.

Nooo… ¡Me había enamorado de mi profe!

-Sí, ¿Te cojo esa caja?- El asintió y yo cogí una de las cajas más cercanas. Contenía unos libros y pude ver los títulos de algunos: Sherlock Holmes, Romeo y Julieta, y el fantasma de la Opera; entre otros.

Fuimos los dos a la clase donde todos ya estaban esperando y cuando vieron al profe, todas las chicas se quedaron babeando. Dejamos las cajas sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, ahora puedes irte a sentar.-Como todos se habían ido hacia detrás de la clase, yo en cambio (y porque no me quedaba más remedio) me senté en frente de la mesa del profesor.

-Hola chicos- Empezábamos mal porque a mí se me daba Lengua y Literatura como el culo y veía claramente que esta último curso sería difícil (porque ya iba a segundo de bachillerato y tenía 17 años, camino de 18).

La clase fue larga, y no oía toda la conversación (más bien monologo) salvo que estaba encantado de conocernos, que iba a ser nuestro profe para todo el año, que se llamaba Peeta, y que tenía que leer Romeo y Julieta.

Cuando llegué a donde estaban todas, el tema de conversación era mi profe de Lengua.

-Venga, venga, ¿Cómo es tu profe de Lengua?-Me decía Eff.

-Es un chico y habla todo el rato de libros.-zanjé.

Las tres se me quedaron mirando, y como no, Mad dio en el clavo.

-Estas enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

Johan y Eff dieron unos grititos.

-Pues tiene que estar muy bueno ¿No?- dijo Johanna dándole codazos a Effie mientras la dos se reían.

Se siguieron riendo hasta que vieron que me puse pálida, las tres estaban sentados dando la espalda al segundo piso y yo estaba enfrente de ellas de pie, por lo que pude ver a Peeta bajando las escaleras y mirándome divertido.

-Hola… ¿Katniss?- yo asentí a causa de que no podía hablar por la vergüenza que teñía mi cara.

Mis tres amigas se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron mirándole con la boca abierta.

-He podido advertir que no se te da muy bien la literatura- yo asentí otra vez- bueno, pues eso habrá que arreglarlo.- termino con una sonrisa que hizo que me derritiese.

Paso a mi lado y yo no pude quitarle los ojos de su espalda hasta que perdí su silueta.

Todo se quedo en silencio hasta que Mad hablo en un susurro.

-¿Ese es tu profe de Lengua?- yo solo asentí, como tantas veces ya había hecho.

-Esta buenísimo.-Dijo Johanna, también susurrando. Volví a asentir.

-Que mierda.- resumió Effie. Lo único sensato e inteligente que pude hacer, fue asentir.

* * *

**Hola a todos por vuestros reviews, pero, y aunque parezca tacaña, ¡quiero masss! **

**Quiero volver a agradecer a mi amiga Cris, que también está escribiendo una historia (muy graciosa "De Instagram a la realidad") por ayudarme con los personajes, porque como algunos han dicho esta historia será un poco liosa, pero si se pilla desde el principio se verá que no es tan difícil (aunque hasta yo me confunda con los nombres…)**

**Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima.**

**XD  
R **


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**MADGE POV:**

La siguiente semana paso normal, y corriente, yo estaba en el clase recogiendo todos los libros y cuadernos, ya era jueves,por lo que todos los de la clase habían salido corriendo y yo me había quedado con el tutor para hablar sobre el siguiente examen.

-Vamos Mad, no tardes del tanto que luego tenemos entrenamiento -. Dijeron mis compañeras de atletismo ya en la puerta.

-Ya voy -. Dije cerrando la cremallera de mi mochila y corriendo hacia donde estaban.

Ese día había quedado en comer en casa de una compañera mía y luego ir al entrenamiento. Pero la felicidad de un buen jueves se desmorono cuando, después del entrenamiento, mientras hablaba con algunas chicas del club, 4 manos me agarraron y tiraron de mí arrastrándome lejos de allí.

Poco tiempo después supe que Effie, Johanna y Katniss me habían secuestrado y estábamos en la en un edificio cerca del colegio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos enfrente de este edificio? - pregunte ya que seguro que esto era un plan descabellado alguna de ellas.

-Estamos espiando al profe de Kat, el guapo ese -. Dijo Johanna con Voz cansada, a ella también la habían metido en esto en su contra.

-Y de como sabéis donde vive -. Le pregunte directamente a Katniss.

La cabecilla de esta expedición, iba a decirme algo cuando se agachó Y todas la seguimos. El profesor había salido del edificio.

No puedo negar que era guapo, debía andar por los veinte algo. Tenia el pelo alborotado y bajo esa camiseta se le veían unos músculos muy trabajados; y parecía extranjero, como de Gran Bretaña, con ese aire londinense.

Gire la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Katniss y lo que vi me hizo feliz. Su amiga nunca había estado enamorada (alguna vez decía que si un modelo o actor era guapo, pero nada mas,ni siquiera algún chico de clase). Kat estaba radiante de alegría con solo ver a su profesor.

-Venga -. Dijo Katniss poniéndose de pie -. Hay que ver adonde va.

Y prácticamente lo seguimos durante horas hasta que se volvió a meter en el edificio en el que, supuestamente, estába su apartamento.

Mientras el iba por el ascensor nosotras fuimos por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso donde vimos como se alejaba del ascensor, nosotras hasta un apartamento, que creo que ponía 4ºD, y se metía en su casa. Katniss sí dirigió a la puerta del profesor y pego do oreja a la puerta.

\- ¡Que estas haciendo! - le dijo Johanna yendo hacia ella.

-Averiguando si está casado o no.

-Porqué no le miras las manos -. Katniss no había caído en eso.

Después de arrastrarla a la salida Y que Johanna, que vivía por donde Katniss, la acompañara, Effie fue por otra dirección y yo por la otra.

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie, yo vivía sola con mi padre y mi gata Buttercup y después de que muriera mamá, mi padre se volcó en el trabajo.

Subí a mi habitación y me puse a hacer los deberes hasta que mi grupo de amigas empezaron a enviarse mensajes por el "Whattsapp" y mi móvil se encendía todo el rato con los mensajes. Aun que de vez en cuando miraba, lo único que hacían era hablar del profesor de Kat y sobre que llevarían mañana.

Me hice la cena y después de ver la televisión me fui a dormir, antes de dormirme oí levemente como mi padre entraba ...

Al día siguiente, ya era viernes y después de las dos clases que mas me gustaban (educación física y música) estába en la escalera junto a Johanna y Effie.

-¿Alguien ha visto un Kaattt? -. Pregunto otra vez Effie.

Era extraño ya que era ella siempre la que venia la primera y ya habían pasado 5 minutos.

Pero entonces fue pensar en eso y oír sus alocados pasos corriendo por el pasillo; y cuando nos dimos cuenta estába frente a nosotras con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te hace estar tan feliz, Kat?- le pregunto Johanna alzando una ceja.

-¡Esto! -. Dijo enseñándonos una cámara de fotos.

Las tres nos quedamos mirando la cámara sin comprender el significado, hasta que Kat la encendió y nos mostró la galería, que estába repleta de fotos de su profesor.

-Se las saque cuando no miraba -. Eran buenas, estaban muy bien todas.-Y además e averiguado que no esta con total felicidad en el rostro.

-Pero podría tener novia -. Y se le desmorono el momento feliz.

-O aun peor -. Dijo Effie incitándola ía tener novio.

Mis oídos jamás olvidaran el grito que pego en ese momento.

\- ¡¿Gay?! - Dijo caminando hacia atrás hasta que tropezó con alguien y pudimos ver (¿Cosas del destino?) que era su profesor.

-Katniss, en los pasillos no se grita, y ten más cuidado cuando camines para atrás.-le dijo el.

-Lo ... lo ... lo siento.-Dijo en un tono bajito.

-No te preocupes-Dijo después de un suspiro-Ahora te dejo seguir cotilleando sobre algún chico.-Término con un guiño del ojo y se alejo riéndose entre dientes.

Cuando ya no nos podía oír nos empezamos a reír de lo roja que estába la cara de Katniss.

Después de eso, el día siguió con tranquilidad. Y ya regresando a casa, Kat dijo.

-Oye, ¿Qué os parece que este finde Vayamos al parque de atracciones?

-Estaría bien, si.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Guay! Vale.

-Muy bien, entonces preparare algo para llevar y el sábado por la mañana nos vemos allí.

El día siguiente nos encontramos las cuatro en la puerta del parque y nos subimos a muchas atracciones.

Y a la hora de comer nos sentamos debajo de un árbol y nos pusimos a hablar y reír.

-Voy a comprar algo de beber, ¿Alguien quiere?- Pregunto kat.

-No, gracias.

-Yo ya estoy servida.

-No tengo sed.-respondimos todas.

Y entonces se fue hacia un bar que había a unos metros, y cuando entro la perdimos de vista.

-Estoy llena -. Dijo Effie recostándose en la hierba.-Luego podemos ir a la casa del terror.

-Si yo me apunto.-Dijo Johanna.

-Yo cuidaré las cosas -. A la gente le encantan esas cosas, pero yo luego no puedo dormir.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y lo siento por no subir nada, es que he tenido algún que otro problema con el ordenador y tenia que estudiar para los exámenes PUFFF que días.**

**Pero intentare subir lo mas rápido que pueda, aunque tenga que estudiar las recuperaciones (sí, suspendí algunas materias)**

**Pero no os apenéis, que entre clase y clase yo escribo JAJAJAJA**

**bueno espero leernos la próxima semana, un besito**

**XD**

**R**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**KATNISS POV:**

Me despedí de las chicas y me dirigí hacia el bar para comprarme un refresco y cuando iba a salir, y empezaba a haber cola, alguien me empujo de frente y me derrame todo el refresco en la camiseta.

-Eh, tú, imbécil, mira por dónde vas.- le dije al idiota que me había empujado.

Pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, le había llamado "imbécil" a mi querido profesor, Peeta.

Me saco del local atestado y cuando salimos me dijo:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo.

Pero yo me había quedado sin habla (como casi todas las veces que me dirigía la palabra), asique solo pude negar con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes cambio de ropa?- siguió preguntando.

-Este es mi cambio de ropa.- le dije en un susurro.

-¿Has venido sola?- negué- ¿Con tu amigas?- asentí- Bien, vamos.

Nos fuimos donde estaban todas, y cuando nos vieron acercándonos sus ojos se agrandaron; y es porque Peeta me estaba agarrando de la mano, haciendo que millones de pequeñas descargas fueran por todo mi cuerpo.

-Hola chicas, ¿Tenéis algún recambio de ropa para Katniss?- y como todas se habían quedado sin habla, solo negaron.- Vale, iré a comprarte una camiseta, ¿Vienes?

Yo iba a negar (porque estaba súper nerviosa y no podía estar a solas con el porqué en algún momento explotaría), cuando todas me dieron un empujoncito e hicieron señales de que si. Yo me encogí de hombros y fuimos hacia la tienda de regalos.

-¿Te gusta esta, o esta?- me pregunto alzando dos con el logo del parque, una azul y otra en rojo.

-La roja me gusta.

-Perfecto.- cuando nos dirigimos a pagar, yo iba a sacar el dinero cuando.- No pago yo. Yo he sido el que te ha tirado el refresco, y déjame comprarte otro refresco.

-No, no hace falta.- dije con la cara ardiendo.

Fuimos hacia los baños donde me cambie de camiseta y cuando salí, Peeta tenía en la mano un refresco de Coca-Cola, y en la otra un refresco de colores.

-Ten,- dijo tendiéndome la lata de Coca-Cola.

-¿A ti también te gustan esos refrescos?- le dije señalando al refresco de colores.

-Sí, me encantan.- ¡Teníamos algo en común!- si quieres un sorbo…- dijo tendiéndomelo.

-Gracias.- dije ahora más contenta.

Cogí la pajita le di un sorbo, estaba tan rico…

-Delicioso.-le dije soltando el refresco.

El se rio y le dio un sorbo, y me di cuenta, eso era un beso indirecto. Inmediatamente me lleve la mano a la boca, gesto que él no paso por alto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me dijo preocupado. Me quite la mano y asentí.

-No es nada.- y nos pusimos a caminar hacia el árbol.

Cuando llegamos las chicas habían desaparecido, pero había una nota junto al árbol. Era de Effie y decía que estaban en la casa del terror.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Mad sentada en el suelo con las mochilas de todas.

-Están dentro.- dijo cuando le preguntamos por las demás.- y como no me van esas cosas me he quedado aquí. Si quieres puedes ir tú.

Yo mire a Peeta de reojo haber cómo reaccionaba, pero no dijo nada.

-Estaría bien, pero no quiero ir sola.-"por favor, pilla la indirecta" pensé.

Si él decía que si tenía una oportunidad de ligar con él.

-Bueno, podría estar bien…- dicho eso le arrastre a la puerta donde algunos chicos y chicas, de por lo menos 19 años esperaban para entrar.

Nosotros nos quedamos en el medio del grupo esperando a que los últimos que habían entrado (que era el grupo donde estaban Johanna y Effie) salieran.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- le pregunte para romper el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros.

-no estoy solo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces era verdad, tenia novia.

-A claro, con la novia…- deje caer.

-Jajaja. No, no tengo novia.- ¿¡Novio!?- He venido con mi sobrino.

-¿Sobrino?- no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Sí. Tengo dos hermanos mayores y el mayor tiene un hijo de tu edad. Y le prometí traerlo al parque de atracciones.

-¿Tu vienes de Inglaterra?

-Sí, de Londres capital, pero me mude aquí porque el clima en Londres me aburría. Los días mas felices eran cuando salía el sol.

-Jajaja.- me toco a mi reírme ahora.- como aquí; solo que no con el sol, sino con la nieve.

Y nos estuvimos riendo hasta que llego la hora de entrar.

Como en toda casa del terror "buena" me asuste un montón (aunque la niña del exorcista me hacía gracia).

Cuando salimos no me había dado cuenta de que estaba agarrada "como un mejillón se agarra a una roca"; aunque Peeta no me dijo nada sobre el agarre.

Nos estábamos acercando al grupo cuando un móvil empezó a sonar, Peeta se disculpo y cogió el teléfono, estuvo un poco hablando y cuando corto la llamada me dijo:

-lo siento, mi sobrino me llama y tengo que ir al otro lado del parque.

-Claro no pasa nada, nos veremos el lunes.

-Sí, bueno, ha sido un placer verte.- y con un inclinamiento de cabeza se despidió.

Me quede mirando cómo se iba e incluso seguí mirando aunque ya no lo viera.

-Profe, bésame, hazme tuya, hazme cosas guarras…- yo sonreí al oír las palabras hasta que me di cuenta de donde, quien y por que las habían dicho.

Salte para el frente y me volví, para ver a una Effie sonriendo.

-No tiene gracia, yo nunca le diría eso a Peeta. Que guarra eres.- le solté.

-¿A no…? Y desde cuando a pasado de ser tu "profe" a ser "Peeta".- Entonces me di cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras.

Cuando volvimos a nuestras respectivas casas no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que había dicho Effie unas horas antes. Pero bueno, lo mejor de todo, es que sabía que Peeta estaba disponible. Lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas y daría lo mejor de mí para conquistar a mi profesor.

Mi plan ya estaba en marcha, "¡Plan para enamorar a mi querido Peeta y que caiga a mis pies!"

Cogí un folio, me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a pensar distintos planes para ejecutar.

¡Bien, vamos a ya!

* * *

**Oli lo siento mucho por no actualizar estoy de recu por haber suspendido JEJE**

**Bueno aquí os dejo este nuevo capi y espero que os guste (poned reviews, ¿sabéis lo solita que me siento al no ver casi nada...?)**

**bueno y aunque ya lo dije y no lo cumplí intentare subir con frecuencia.**

**y gracias sobre todo a CriisAlvarez sus ánimos me sirven para seguir escribiendo besitos**

**XD**

**R**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**KATNISS POV:**_

El despertador empezó a sonar… no, no era el despertador, era mi móvil.

Gimiendo lo cogí y mire, era Effie.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Como que qué pasa!- me dijo gritando por el móvil.- ¡Donde demonios estas!

-Estoy en la cama.- le respondí despreocupadamente con un bostezo.

-¿¡Es que no has visto la hora que es?!- me gire hacia el despertador y seguidamente di un grito mientras cortaba la llamada.

No puede ser, me había quedado dormida.

Y encima ahora tocaba tutoría con Peeta, no podía llegar tarde.

Me vestí y salí corriendo por la puerta, con tan mala suerte, que se me engancho una media en un ganchito que tenía que sobresalía y tuve que volver a la habitación a quitármelas, corrí a la cocina y me cogí un bollo que estaba en un armario y salí corriendo.

No pude llegar a tiempo. Cuando ya veía el instituto, estaban cerrando la puerta, pero logre pasar, aunque me valió un grito de la supervisora. Corrí por el pasillo (aunque estuviera prohibido) y me dirigí a mi clase.

Podía oír la voz de Peeta a través de la puerta y sin darme cuanta, había abierto la puerta y literalmente me había tirado dentro de la clase.

No me di cuenta de que había una persona cerca y me arroje encima de ella.

Yo estaba equivocada; no era "encima de ella" sino "encima de él", me había tirado encima de un chico (sabía que era un chico porque era totalmente plano, bueno, excepto los músculos que le sobresalían por la camiseta)

-Katniss, ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Peeta por encima de mi cabeza e intentando ayudarme a levantar.

Cuando ya estaba más o menos estabilizada puede ver al chico en cuestión.

Era mono, tenía el pelo corto y cobrizo y unos ojos verdes preciosos y se podía ver (como bien había dicho y) sus músculos a través de la camiseta blanca que llevaba.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con un ligero acento inglés.

-Eh… si…si.- le dije.- ¿Y tú? Has recibido el mayor golpe.- solo recibí por respuesta una bonita sonrisa.

Cuando los dos estábamos ya de pie, Peeta se vivió a la clase.

-Y cómo iba diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran.- me puse roja.- este es Finnik Odair, que se ha cambiado por asuntos personales.

-Y soy el sobrino de Peeta.- remato Finnik con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Puede oír como algunas chicas suspiraban, pero entonces algo hizo "tic" en mi cabeza.

Me había tirado a los brazos del sobrino de Peeta, el pensaría algo malo de mí y mi plan de conquista se iría a la porra.

Me sentí enfadada con Finnik a causa de algo mejor, me fui hacia uno de los asientos de delante que estaba solo y me senté.

Pero parecía que me había ganado una sombra, ya que Finnik se sentó en el pupitre de mi lado derecho.

Empezamos con la clase normal, a analizar sintácticamente las oraciones compuestas.

Estaba un poco de los nervios, porque mientras que copiaba lo que escribía en la pizarra, Finnik no dejaba de mirarme, y para alguien que no suele acaparar mucha atención, era un poco vergonzoso.

-Bien ahora analizar unas cuantas frases compuestas.- dijo Peeta (guapo será todo lo que él quiera, pero estricto se pasa mil pueblos) mientras se dirigía al final de la clase para contestar la duda de una chica.

Me puse a pensar y a mirar los ejemplos e intente hacerlo lo mejor que puede.

-Lo has hecho mal.- me dijo Finnik mirando mi cuaderno.

-Eh.- le dije cuando me cogió el cuaderno y puso la corrección en lápiz debajo de la mía.

-Toma, ahora está bien.-dijo tendiéndome el cuaderno… ¡Me había puesto incluso anotaciones en los márgenes!

Esto de tener a alguien que sepa lengua me ayudara mucho… WAAJAJAJA (risa malvada).

.

.

Cuando toco la primera campana acabamos de tener mates y Finnik no se había separado de mí en toda la hora, aunque mejor, porque sabía mucho de mates (había algo que no supiera hacer).

-No quiero ser descortés ni nada.- le dije a Finnik mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.- pero ¿Me tienes que seguir todo el rato?

-Sino quieres que te siga,- me dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado (que puedo asegurar que lo hacía muy bien)- me iré ahora mismo.

-No, no, no pasa nada.- dije levantando las manos.- si quieres te presento a mis amigas.

-Sí, claro, si quieres.- dijo radiante de felicidad; y con un suspiro largo me puse a andar de nuevo.

* * *

**olita a todos se que me colgareis el cartel de mentirosa pero juro que de verdad y al final, mi portátil a pasado a mejor vida.**

**Se que este capitulo es cortito pero lo prometo ( y esta vez de verdad) que el próximo lo subiré pronto; como estamos de vacaciones...**

**No os daré mucho la lata con los reviews ya que creo que me llamareis ( a parte de mentirosa, pesada) **

**Nos vemos pronto, tal vez (solo tal vez ) el domingo o como pronto el sábado.**

**bueno ya os dejo con vuestra vida JAJAJA**

**XD**

**R**

**P.D: gracias a todos los guest, que aunque no deis vuestros nombres os quiero mucho JAJAJA **

**ahora si adiós y besitos... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**JOHANNA POV:**

Ya estábamos casi todas reunidas; Effie, que hoy tenía el pelo de color rojo fuerte; Mad y yo.

Cuando Kat vino con un chico extranjero, tenía esas pintas londinenses.

-Hola chicas, este de aquí es mi amigo Finnik.- nos dijo presentándonos al cobrizo.

El chico en cuestión era un poco más alto que Kat, tenía el pelo del color del cobre y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-Hola, gusto en conoceros.- dijo con acento.

Todas les saludamos. Y Kat nos presentó. Cuando terminó dijo:

-Le voy a enseñar un poco el insti, asique nos vemos después. Y se fueron hacia abajo y tan pronto desaparecieron como aparecieron.

Nos quedamos mirando embobadas por donde se habían ido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Effie mirándonos a todas.

-Ni idea, a saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de Kat.- le dije riéndome.

-El chico es mono, no se puede negar.- dijo Madge.

Y con eso olvidamos la conversación y volvimos a lo que estábamos hablando antes de que Katniss llegara.

-Bueno, que decís.- les dije a las dos.- El sábado siguiente ¿vamos al nuevo bar que ha abierto mi primo Gloss?

-Claro que sí, cuenta con nosotras.- dijo Eff dándole codazos a Mad que se negaba porque luego ella y Kat tenían que arrastrarnos fuera a mí y a Effie, que éramos las que más bebíamos (o las únicas).

-Bien, yo le diré sobre nuestros planes a Kat, cuando deje de pavonearse con ese chico por todo el instituto.- terminé con una carcajada a la que siguieron las de mis amigas.

Estuvimos allí riéndonos hasta que llego una profesora y nos hecho de allí especulando que éramos unas vandalitas y que nos fuéramos porque armábamos mucho ruido. Vieja verde…

**KATNISS POV:**

Me estaba terminando de maquillar para salir; la semana resulto muy corta y ya era sábado.

El lunes mientras iba con Finnik a la clase de filosofía, Johanna me puso un mensaje diciendo que el sábado iríamos al bar de su primo (prácticamente me amenazo).

Asique estaba terminando de ponerme la sombra de ojos y cuando termine me mire en el espejo y sonreí; hoy me sentía bien, tenía un vestido corto negro que resaltaba mis curvas y unos tacones azul oscuro de 10 cm.

Luego me lamentaría por el dolor, pero me proponía a, al menos, tomar una copa.

.

Cuando ya estaba caminando hacia la entrada del bar, fue cuando las vi hablando con el portero.

-Soy Johanna, la prima de Gloss.

-Espere a que lo confirme.- le decía el gorila de la puerta con tono cansado, como si ya se lo hubiera dicho muchas veces.

Cuando llegue a donde estaban, vi como Johanna y Effie estaban impacientes y Madge estaba con cara de hastío.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- le pregunté.

-Solo una pequeña pelea con Eff y Johan, no mucho.

Después de estar un rato esperando, nos dejaron pasar pidiendo disculpas, y a partir de allí nos dividimos: Eff y yo nos fuimos a la barra a pedir algunas margaritas, Johanna se fue a hablar con su primo y Mad se quedó hablando con un conocido de su club.

Unas horas después, y varias margaritas y chupitos más tarde, estaba bailando en la pista de baile con una copa en la mano cuando alguien me golpeó con un dedo en el hombro y cuando me di la vuelta para saber quién era, me encontré a un Peeta muy sorprendido, y rápidamente me puse colorada. No todos los días un profe se encuentra con su alumna vistiendo un vestido corto, con una copa en la mano y unas cuantas ya bebidas. ¿No?

En un gesto rápido que no pude ver bien me quito la copa, me cogió de la mano y me llevo a la salida, donde me llevo hacia su coche aparcado; estaba suficiente mente borracha para no saber que coche era, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba montada en él y con Peeta preguntándome donde vivía, y no pude recordar más porque me dormí.

-Katniss. Katniss.- oía la voz de Peeta y sentía como me zarandeaba el hombro.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a Peeat mirándome preocupado.

* * *

**Oli, ya estoy de vuelta, veis como ahora si que he actualizado antes JAJAJA**

**Bueno os dejo este capi, que aunque es corto espero que os guste.**

**Y solo diré que mi próximo capitulo, es, sin duda, el que mas me ha gustado de todos los que he escrito. Y también diré que se acerca un PEETA POV **

**¿Que pasara para que hable Peeta? JEJE ya lo veréis**

**bueno supongo que el próximo lo actualizare el próximo domingo o antes (aunque no creo que se muy antes)**

**besitos**

**XD**

**R**

**P.D: he intentado corregir las faltas de ortografía como me han dicho, pero si por algún casual se me han vuelto a colar muchas que sepáis que lo siento y que no lo hago aposta.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**PEETA POV:**

No debería de haber ido al nuevo bar. Estaba todo atestado de jóvenes borrachos, aunque no sea tan viejo, a mis 22 años, creo que estaba bien.

Todos mis amigos de la infancia estaban aún terminando sus respectivas carreras, aunque yo debería aún estar en la universidad mi coeficiente intelectual era muy alto, haciendo que me adelantaran algunos cursos.

Según un amigo mío, había una fiesta muy buena en un bar, y aunque tenía que preparar mis clases, fui para quedarme durante un rato.

Ese rato se convirtieron en horas y cuando ya me iba a ir, la vi.

Estaba bailando sola en la pista de baile, rodeada de chicos que no le quitaban la mirada; tenía en su mano una copa medio vacía.

Podría reconocer a esa chica en cualquier lugar, Katniss Everdeen, no sé lo que me pasaba con ella, desde el momento en que me habló en aquel pasillo. Después de eso pasaba por las escaleras donde ella y sus amigas estaban, solo para verla, allí sentada, sonrojada y riéndose.

El día en que me la encontré en el parque de atracciones creo que fue un milagro; y aquí estaba otro. Pero aunque disfrutaba de verla bailar, no podía dejar que nadie se aprovechara de ella (ni yo mismo). La cogí y me la lleve a mi coche, donde se durmió después de darme la dirección de su casa.

Vivía en un chalet pequeño, pero bonito. Solo estaba iluminada la entrada, no creo que hubiera nadie allí.

-Katniss, Katniss.-le dije desabrochando el cinturón y susurrándole al oído mientras la zarandeaba del hombro, hasta que abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- me preguntó en un susurro, y no pude evitar mirar sus labios sonrosados. "No, No, Peeta, no lo hagas, ella es tu alumna, tu alumna, y nada más."

-Estas en mi coche, en la puerta de tu casa.

Asintió y la baje del coche, agarrada por la cintura la lleve hacia la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien en tu casa?- al negar le pregunté donde estaba la llave de casa.

-Hay una de repuesto en la maceta.- una maceta con solo tierra.

La cogí y abrí para que pasara; no hice mucho caso a la casa, le pregunté dónde estaba la cocina mientras ella iba subiendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Busque un poco hasta que encontré las aspirinas, cogí un vaso con agua y se lo subí; cuando escuche ruidos de ahorcadas en el baño y fui para allí.

Me encontré con Katniss abrazando la taza del váter. Deje el vaso y la aspirina, me arrodille con ella y le sujete el pelo mientras devolvía todo.

La pobre no había con seguido venir a tiempo y tenía todo el precioso vestido manchado, que pena de vestido.

-Katniss, ¿Puedes ducharte sola?

-Claro que sí.- dijo intentando levantarse, pero no lo consiguió.

-Vale, te ayudare a bañarte.

Tragué en seco y le puse las manos por la espalda (no pienses en lo que haces, no pienses) me decía. Katniss me miraba con ojos brillantes, mientras le iba bajando la cremallera.

Cuando terminé de bajarla, deslicé el vestido dejando ver su sujetador negro sin tirantes; seguí bajando hasta que Katniss se quedó en ropa interior de encaje negro.

Me quede mirando su perfecto cuerpo hasta que me di una torta mental; y seguí quitándole la ropa. Le desabroche el sujetador dejando libres sus pequeños pechos. Y seguidamente las bragas, dejando ver su intimidad; aunque intente no ver mucho ya que sentía como se me apretaba el pantalón. Joder, soy un pervertido.

Cogí a Katniss en brazos y la deje en la ducha que, a movimientos lentos, fue enjabonándose.

Salí del baño intentando que se me bajara el calentón, pero pensar que estaba desnuda en la ducha no ayudaba mucho.

Cuando terminó de ducharse la sequé con una toalla y la llevé a su habitación, donde se puso una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto.

-Bueno,- le dije cuando la arropé.- que duermas bien.- dije. Cuando quise darme media vuelta para marcharme, me cogió de la mano y tiró hacia ella.

-Quédate conmigo, Peeta.- dijo en un susurro al que no pude negarme .Me quite las zapatillas y la camiseta y me metí debajo de las sabanas; al instante la sentí pegada a mí y yo le pasé un brazo por su estrecha cintura.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué dirán?

-Ellos no vendrán hasta la próxima semana.- dijo medio dormida.

No tardó mucho en dormirse, y yo con ella.

**KATNISS POV:**

Me desperté con los rayos del sol golpeándome la cara y con una sensación de que hubiera tragado arena.

Me moví un poco y vi que estaba rodeada por las fuertes manos de un hombre, lentamente me di la vuelta y pude ver a mi Peeta durmiendo sin la camiseta y despeinado.

Al principio me vino el temor de que hubiéramos hecho algo, pero lo descarté al ver que estábamos vestidos.

No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado hasta la parte en la que me subía en su coche.

De repente, me empezó a doler la cabeza, y, con cuidado de no despertarle, me escapé de su abrazo para dirigirme a la cocina. Eran las doce del mediodía y hacia un buen tiempo; aunque no tuviera ganas de moverme de casa (y mucho menos de mi cama).

Cogí un vaso de agua e iba a coger un ibuprofeno cuando ví a Peeta en la puerta.

-Hola.- me dijo un poco sonrosado y en un susurro.

-Hola.- le contesté igual.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer?- me preguntó acercándose a mi despacio.

-Coger un ibuprofeno.- conseguí decirle con una sonrisa.

El me contestó con una sonrisa torcida y acercándose más a mí.

**PEETA POV:**

Cuando me desperté no vi a Katniss, pero escuché el agua correr en la cocina, así que me dirigí allí, donde me la encontré intentando coger el ibuprofeno de la repisa de arriba.

-Hola.- le dije cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cocina.

Se lo dije en un susurro para que no se asustara de mí; pero también estaba sonrojado porque iba sin camiseta.

-Hola.- me contesto de la misma manera.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer?- le pregunté acercándome poco a poco, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-Coger un ibuprofeno.- me dijo sonriendo y bajando la mirada.

Sonreí y me acerque a ella, y lentamente cogí el ibuprofeno y se lo extendí.

-Gracias.- me dijo con los ojos aun en el suelo.

-De nada.- le contesté- Noches de desenfreno, mañanas de ibuprofeno.- dije sacándole una carcajada.

Me ofrecí a hacerle el desayuno, y cuando terminamos, me vestí. Y ya estaba en la puerta cuando Katniss me dijo algo que hizo que mi corazón se parase.

-Gracias por lo de anoche.- me dijo sonriendo mientras enrojecía.

-De nada.- le volví a decir, dispuesto a irme cuando pasó algo que no me esperaba.

Me besó.

Literalmente se arrojó a mis brazos; pero el beso fue dulce, nada más tocar sus labios me asaltó una descarga que me quemó todo el cuerpo. Y contra todo, le devolví el beso apretándola contra mí.

Con mi lengua delineé sus labios hasta que con un jadeo me abrió su boca. Mi lengua empezó una danza lenta con la suya.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero en un momento el teléfono de casa empezó a sonar; nos separamos buscando aire.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- dije. Sin esperar contestación, salí corriendo hacia el coche, lo puse en marcha y me dirigí a casa.

Cuando llegue me fui directamente a la ducha; y mientras me daba una ducha con agua fría, me pregunte dónde coño me había metido, ya que una de las reglas del instituto de las que no se pueden romper es justamente lo que acabo de hacer. Pero no pude dejar de pensar en su sabor y en sus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

**Ola, ya se que he tardado mucho; y esta vez es total y absolutamente culpa mía.**

**Pero ahora estamos de exámenes difíciles y necesito aprobar todo.**

**(ya lo sé, eso no es explicación)**

**De verdad que lo siento.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir salvo; poner un review. Aunque prometí no decirlo , lo siento; es que hoy me siento cansina**

**JAJAJA**

**bueno intentar actualizar lo antes posible. ¿Va?**

**bueno besitos para todo los que me ponen reviews, para los que me tienen en favoritos y para los que me están siguiendo. MUAK!**

**XD**

**R**

**1_P.D: la frase que esta subrayada no es mía, es di mi amiguita Cris, que se la inventó en clase y me la regaló.**

**GRACIAS GUAPA**

**2_P.D: espero que os haya gustado el Peeta Pov. Y espero no haberme pasado.**

**aunque claro; se supone que esto eran dos capítulos. Pero como os lo debía, los he juntado. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**KATNISS POV:**

Pero ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!? ¿¡Cómo pude haberlo besado así!? Seguro que no vuelve a hablarme nunca.

Y encima van mis padres y deciden cortarme el rollo.

Ahora estaba tumbada en la cama, donde había dormido Peeta, aspirando su olor. Como pude ser tan tonta.

Necesitaba urgentemente un día de chicas.

No tardaron mucho en venir a mi casa, y aún menos a empezar a chillar cuando les conté toda la movida empezando por la noche; lo malo que no me acordaba de lo que había en medio.

-¿Y cómo fue el beso?- me preguntó Effie.

-No sé cómo fue. Un beso normal y corriente.- el mejor beso del mundo, me dije.

-¿Pero tú se lo devolviste?- me preguntó Johanna, esta vez.

-Pues sí…-les dije mirando al suelo; ni en mil años les iba a decir que fui yo la que me abalancé contra él y no al revés; pero una mentirijilla de nada no hace daño a nadie ¿no?

-Entonces ya está.- dijo Effie.- le gustas.- hizo una pausa y al final preguntó- ¿Hubo lengua?- Yo me sonrojé como un tomate.- por tu cara veo que sí. Si hubo beso con lengua significa que le gustas o que se siente atraído sexualmente hacia ti; y todas sabemos donde acaba esa atracción.- dijo moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo.

-Pero cuando sonó el teléfono, Peeta salió corriendo; literalmente.- le dije otra vez triste.

-Es obvio.- dijo Mad que había estado callada todo el tiempo- Él es un profesor y tu una alumna; si se enteran en el instituto de que te ha puesto la mano encima, aunque le hayas besado tú,- demasiado perceptiva para mi gusto…- puede perder el trabajo; o, incluso, podían ponerle un multa e ir a la cárcel por tocar a una menor. Y tú no quieres eso ¿no?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. No, no quería eso; lo que quería es que se fijara en mí. Tal vez ahora sí que lo hiciera.

**JOHANNA POV:**

Me levanté al mediodía. Estaba en la cama con Cinna y tenía una super resaca. Desperté a Cinna con un pequeño empujoncito.

-Me tengo que ir a casa.- le dije cerca de la oreja.

-Mmm. Vale, te veo luego.

Me fui de su casa hacia la mía. Cuando llegué a casa me fui directamente a mi cama para poder pensar.

En toda la semana había estado observando de reojo a ese rubio, Finnick. Y la verdad, era justificado.

Aunque las chicas no lo supieran llevaba con Cinna unos cuantos meses; y aunque debería de ir todo bien, iba de mal en peor.

Creo que me estaba engañando, es lo que se decía, al menos; pero lo peor era que lo hacía con un hombre y todo apuntaba a Chaff, un francés que vino nuevo al instituto.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que Katniss me llamó con una crisis nerviosa. Todas nos quedamos a dormir y, como el día siguiente era lunes y Kat nunca ponía el despertador, obviamente, todas llegamos tarde.

Las clases fueron normales; en el primer recreo Kat nos contó lo mal que lo había pasado en lengua, porque Peeta no le había dirigido la mirada en toda la clase.

Ahora estaba en el descanso de cinco minutos que entre la tercera y la cuarta hora, e iba a ir al baño cuando oí unos gemidos.

Algunas personas no tenían cama y lo tenían que hacer en un baño, claro, lo decía irónicamente.

Me dirigí al baño para asustar a los tortolitos cuando me lleve una desagradable sorpresa.

Me encontré con MI NOVIO con los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas y con otra persona.

Lo peor es que estaba follando en un baño con Chaff, el francés.

Me quedé helada, no sabían que estaba allí y yo me fui corriendo por el pasillo.

No me di cuenta de donde estaba hasta que me di un golpe con una espalda dura.

Cuando me di cuenta de quién era me quede helada, otra vez; era el chico que rondaba mis pensamientos, Finnick.

-Hola, ¿Te has hecho daño?- me dijo él.

-No, lo siento, es que no veía por donde iba.

Entonces él se dio cuenta de mis lágrimas, me cogió y me arrastró fuera del instituto hacia un banco y no pude aguantar más.

* * *

**No hace falta que digáis nada, ya lo se. He batido mi marca personal de no actualizar, pero con los exámenes y trabajos... estoy que no puedo más.**

**veréis que este capitulo es muy cortito, pero no me daba tiempo a mas.**

**Y seguro que muchos querréis matarme por haber puesto al adorable de Cinna como el malo de la película, pero tranquilas, que no sera para siempre, a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos, se ira viendo al Cinna de verdad.**

**Otra cosa mariposa JAJAJA es que no se cuando volveré a actualizar, seguramente (y esto si lo prometo) sera después del día 18, ya que ese día es cuando definitivamente acaban las clases para mi.**

**Pero que sepáis que voy muy adelantada escribiendo la historia (en papel, por que como lo hago en clase... jeje)**

**Bueno ponerme algún comentario y así no me sentiré tan sola jajaja**

**besitos a todas y venga, que ya falta poco para el fin de curso**

**XD**

**R :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

**EFFIE POV:**

Qué aburrido era todo.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo principal, y hacía como diez minutos que había tocado el timbre para volver a las clases, y como tocaba mates, no había ganas.

Pero, ¿¡Dónde estaban todos los profes!? Lo guay de hacer pellas es escapar de la mirada de los profesores; vamos, digo yo; pero si voy como Pedro por su casa, no es muy divertido.

Decidí salir un poco al patio pero lo que vi me desconcertó un poco tirando a mucho.

El chico guapo que nos presentó Kat estaba abrazado a… ¡JOHANNA!

Pero Johanna estaba… ¿Llorando? Sus hombros se movían en sacudidas, así que o estaba llorando, o estaba riendo, y por la cara del chico (¿Finnick?) creo que era la primera opción.

¿Qué habría pasado? Volví sobre mis pasos. Ya se lo preguntaría, prefiero no romper la "atmósfera".

Pasaba por los baños cuando oí una conversación en el baño de los chicos. Y, a causa de algo mejor, escuché.

-¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos?- preguntó una voz que me sonó como Chaff, un francés que estaba súper bueno, aunque parecía gay.

-Porque sí.- respondió una voz ronca, más como un gruñido.

Lo sabía, Chaff era gay (tengo un sexto sentido para saber si un hombre es gay, un pervertido, si tiene novia o si está casado, la última historia mejor dejarla; digamos solo que ese verano sentí un impulso por los profesores de academia…Mmm) Pero esa voz me sonaba…A ver quién era.

Fui hacia el baño de chicas y me escondí detrás de la puerta, fuera quien fuese, tendría que pasar por delante de mí, así que podría ver quién era y tener un buen cotilleo (lo llamaré amor prohibido en los baños del instituto, una historia de amor entre dos hombres que hará que mires los baños con otra perspectiva. Jajaja)

Cuando se abrió la puerta y oí dos pares de pisadas pasar por la puerta, miré y vi a Chaff caminar al lado de… ¡Cinna!

No me lo puedo creer.

Últimamente se decía que Cinna estaba con otra, pero todos se equivocaban. ¡Estaba con OTRO!

Eso significaba que engañaba a mi Jo. Y por eso estaba llorando, ahora todo encajaba.

Bueno, pues nadie se mete con mis amigas excepto yo (¿Demasiado cliché?)

Y con esa idea me planté en medio del pasillo y cuando Chaff se fue por un lado y Cinna se iba a ir por otro, le planté cara.

Cuánto iba a disfrutar con esto.

-Eh, Cinna, quiero hablar un momento contigo.- le dije detrás de él.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, pude ver en sus ojos como sabía de lo que iba a hablar; no sabía lo que se le caí encima.

Sonreí.

**KATNISS POV:**

Definitivamente me odiaba.

En toda la clase de Lengua, Peeta no me había ni mirado ni hablado.

Alguien podía pensar que solo estaba actuando, ya sabéis, para no llamar la atención; tampoco quería que me prestara toda la atención del mundo y me besara delante de todos y me tocara y… mejor dejo de pensar.

Bueno, no, yo también pensé que estaba actuando, y cuando me fui a hablar con él al final de la clase, literalmente salió corriendo, alegando (más bien gritando por el pasillo mientras corría) que tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Pero también me evitaba por el pasillo, y ya no pasaba enfrente de la escalera; si no que le vi dar la vuelta por fuera del edificio.

Ahora estaba en la cama de mi habitación (cama en la que había estado durmiendo con Peeta) pensando en el día de hoy.

Y además estaba súper sola y pasaban cosas muy raras a mi alrededor; Mad había estado con Gale (su novio) todo el día y no la vi al final; Johan se había ido con otra persona (me lo dijo por WhatsApp; que se había ido, pero no me dijo con quién) y Eff… bueno, según lo que me dijo cuándo me llamó fue que se estaba ejercitando pegando a un saco de arena sin sentimientos.

Ni idea de lo que me quería decir con eso, pero bueno.

Yo en general seguía pensando en Peeta; así pase toda la tarde.

Al día siguiente todo pasó igual, Peeta no me hacía ni caso y me evitaba todo el rato.

Pero la última clase era con él y esta vez cuando sonó el timbre que daba a terminar las clases por hoy lo acorralé (solo tuve que tardar en recoger y luego quedarme parada en la puerta).

-¿Por qué me evitas?- le pregunté sin rodeos.

Peeta bajó la cabeza rápidamente, pero pude ver un poco de su cara sonrosada.

-Tienes que saber que lo que paso después del bar no significó nada.- dijo con voz fría e indiferente, rompiendo un cacho de mi corazón.- Cuando te vi en el bar, lo único que quise fue ayudarte, no ligar contigo o aprovecharme de ti.

Ahora era yo la que bajaba la cabeza, las lágrimas me quemaban en los ojos queriendo salir.

Sin decir nada di media vuelta y salí corriendo hacia el baño, donde estuve unos minutos; cuando salí, aun restregándome los ojos, me encontré a Finnik y corriendo me oculté los ojos.

-Ey, Kat. ¿Qué tal estas?- me dijo sonriendo y corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

Yo solo asentí y me di la vuelta para irme, no quería hablar con nadie (y menos con su sobrino).

Pero entonces Finnik me cogió del brazo y me giró, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?- me preguntó con una mirada enojada. A lo que solo negué con la cabeza.

Y por toda respuesta me abrazó fuertemente, pero en vez de apartarme como debería de haber hacho, lo abracé de vuelta.

Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos protectores…

**FINNIK POV:**

Me daba un poco de pena Johanna. Al final me había contado lo que la había hacho llorar; y es que, algunos hombres, son unos cabrones. Aunque no era mi problema.

Iba un poco despistado en mis pensamientos (porque de repente Peeta vino un día por la mañana, o sea que no había dormido en casa, y desde entonces estaba un poco raro) cuando me encontré con Kat saliendo del baño.

Y no lo pude evitar, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y todo se iluminó (ya sé que es un poco cursi, pero no lo puedo negar, cuando Kat se me tiró en la clase, quedé prendado por ella y la belleza que desprendía, y por sus largas piernas esbeltas, y por sus preciosos labios, y…Muy bien Finnik, vuelve a la tierra)

\- Ey, Kat. ¿Qué tal estas?- le dije corriendo hacia ella.

Ella solo asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Como me pareció tan raro, la tome del brazo y vi que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?- le pregunté repentinamente enfurecido.

Como dije antes, los hombres son unos verdaderos capullos; quien quiera que la hubiese hecho llorar a Kat lo iba a pagar.

Cuando solo negó con la cabeza yo hice algo un poco absurdo, la abracé; temiendo un poco que me apartara, pero al ver que no lo hacía, es más, me devolvió el abrazo, sentí que me llenaba de felicidad.

Y como era un poco impulsivo (¿un poco?) deslicé mis manos a los lados de su rostro, le levanté la cara y con la mirada le pedí permiso; cuando fui bajando mi cara a la suya despacio viendo que no se apartaba junte su frente con la mía y nos quedamos así durante un rato; mientras ella se relajaba (¿Qué si quería besarla en este momento? Claro que sí, pero reconozco cuando no es un buen momento; y este, era uno de esos)

Oí un jadeo sordo detrás de su espalda y cuando levante la mirada vi a Peeta con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos; pero sin previo aviso salió corriendo como una exhalación.

De verdad no sabía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a este tío mío…

En ese momento la cabeza de Kat se movió hasta apoyarla en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Finnik, lo siento.- dijo alejándose de mi.- pero no creo que entiendas…

-No, Kat, quiero que sepas…- dije interrumpiéndola, pero ella hizo lo mismo, solo que poniendo dos dedos sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

-Finn, a mí me gustas- O, no, ahora ponía la voz típica en que una chica te dice que le gustas como amigo o peor, como hermano- pero solo te veo como un amigo.- lo sabía, aquí cayo la bomba.

Me quitó los dedos de los labios y bajó la mirada. Aunque sabía que ella no quería hacerme daño con sus palabras, sentí como me pinchaban el corazón haciéndome mucho daño.

Pero no se contentó con eso, sino que le añadió más leña al fuego.

-Además de que a mí me gusta otra persona.- ¿nunca habéis sentido como que os echaran agua helada por encima? Pues así me sentía yo, como si me hubieran duchado con agua congelada, ya que me quedé completamente helado.

-No pasa nada.- y una mierda sí pasa algo. Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de otra cosa.- ¿A sido él quien te ha hecho llorar?- le pregunté; y casi después de decirlo sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.- me dijo volteando la cabeza. Pero la volví a girar para que me mirase.

-Yo te juro que jamás te haría daño.- le dije muy serio.

Ella solo me sonrió y se alejó de camino a la puerta dejándome un poco descolocado. Y entonces me acordé de Peeta, y la cara que había puesto al vernos.

Me dirigí a su departamento, pero él no estaba y cuando fui al aparcamiento también vi que su coche faltaba.

¿Dónde demonios se habría metido?

* * *

**Hola a todos ya se que (como siempre) digo una cosa y al final hago otra.**

**Pero esta vez es por que he estado disfrutando un poco de mis cortas vacaciones**

**¿que por qué? Fácil, al final me quedaron 3 para septiembre así que al final voy a una academia todo el verano... pero bueno**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capitulo? **

**Tenemos un doblete; dos corazones partidos en un solo capitulo ¿Podrán Kat y Finn arreglarlos? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Peeta? ¿Le habrá dolido verlos juntos, que habrá pensado? Todas esas incógnitas se solucionaran en el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Creéis que cuando Finn se entere que su tío ha sido el que le rompa el corazón a Kat se vengara?**

**Ya veréis que la historia se retuerce un poco, una persona que esta enamorada de uno y esa persona amada esta en realidad por otra (Johanna/Finn/Kat)**

**Aun que eso suele pasar muchas veces.**

**Esta vez no prometo nada, por que al final para qué. Estoy super liadísima con los deberes (¡Si deberes en verano!) así que no se cuando podre actualizar.**

**Ya han dicho más personas que no les gusta la faceta de Cinna como "el malo de la película" pero ya veréis que en realidad esto es solo una etapa y que al final sera el mismo Cinna que todos conocemos.**

**Bueno besitos a todos y mejor corto que me tiro horas hablando (mejor dicho, escribiendo)**

**poner algún review que me animara los días de academia y gracias a todos los que lo leéis y le dais a favoritos o a los que la ****seguís**

**XD  
R :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

**PEETE POV:**

Soy un monstruo, me dije por vigésima tercera vez.

Solo quería que Katnisss se apartara de mí porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella a todas horas y lo que pasó en su casa…

Pero en vez de eso fui frío y le dije cosas horribles.

Y aunque me replanteé unas diez ves ir detrás de ella cuando salió de aquí corriendo…no tuve coraje. Se fue corriendo… y llorando, porque no pude evitar ver caer una lagrima por su mejilla.

Al final, después de volver a pensarlo otras diez veces, decidí ir a buscarla para disculparme, aunque si hoy no la encontraba la buscaría mañana.

Estuve buscándola por todos los edificios, y cuando ya me iba a rendir, una imagen sumamente inesperada me asaltó a la vista.

Me quedé en el sitio con cara de sorpresa (y un poco de susto).

Delante de mí estaban Katniss, dándome la espalda, y Finnik, enfrente de ella.

Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que se estuvieran… ¿¡Besando!?

No me lo podía creer, pero de repente me vino a la mente el beso que nos dimos Katniss y yo; y no pude parar el jadeo que solté al recordarlo.

Todo después de eso ocurrió muy rápido. Finnik me miró y puso cara de pánico, pero yo estaba ocupado en darme la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí.

Recogí todo corriendo, me subí al coche y me fui a mi apartamento.

Directamente fui a la ducha y después de quitarme la ropa y tirarla en un amasijo al suelo, me metí bajo el agua helada.

Pero ni así podía quitarme la imagen de Finnik besando a Katniss ni tampoco la imagen de Katniss besándome a mí.

Para cuando salí de la ducha no estaba mejor que cuando entre.

Ya cuando estuve en el salón, a oscuras, pensé en katniss. ¿Qué es lo que sentía por ella? Es más. ¿Sentía algo por ella?

Que pregunta más tonta, por supuesto que sentía algo por ella.

Pero, ¿qué era exactamente este sentimiento? ¿Amor? No, no era amor… pero casi ¿Me estaría enamorando?

-Sí.- dije en alto. Esa palabra me asustó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por estar enamorado? No quería enamorarme; no solo porque lo hiciera de mi alumna (que ya era suficientemente malo); sino porque la única vez que me enamoré, mi corazón salió dañado, y aunque ya estaba más o menos arreglado, no quisiera que volviera a pasar.

Asique, llegada a esta conclusión, lo mejor era olvidarme de ella y enterrar estos sentimientos hondo, muy hondo e intentar olvidarla.

.

**(Dos meses después)**

.

**KATNISS POV:**

Estaba en la clase de Peeta, perdón, del profesor Mellark. Hacía ya unos meses que no lo llamaba por su nombre; más bien, casi ni lo mencionaba.

Lo que dijo ese día aun me duele. Y, además, desde ese día, ya no me dirige la palabra (bueno, alguna vez, pero solo para preguntarme ejercicios).

Solo faltaba media hora para que terminara la clase, el cole, y la semana de clases; ya que aunque fuera jueves, mañana era fiesta.

Peeta estaba hablando sobre un poeta, cuando empezó a sonar "Johnny's Revenge" de Crown the empire.

Entonces me quedé pasmada: ¡MIERDA! ¡Era mi móvil!

Lo cogí rápidamente y miré el número, era mi madre, y para que llamase tendría que pasar algo grave.

Me levanté estrepitosamente y girándome a mirar a Peeta (profesor Mellark) le dije:

-¿Puedo responder? Es mi madre.- él me dio un gesto de entendimiento y fui al pasillo corriendo.

-¿Mamá, qué pasa? Estoy en el instituto.

-Hola cariño. Lo sé, pero lo que te tengo que decir es importante.

Aguanté la respiración porque intuía algo horrible.

-Será mejor que te lo diga sin rodeos, tu abuela Mags estaba muy enferma. Y hace una semana murió.

No pude dar crédito a lo que oía. Desconecte mientras ella seguía hablando.

-El funeral fue ayer, siento no haberte llamado, pero no podrías dejar el curso y los exámenes por esta pérdida de tiempo.- las palabras letales de mi madre eran como veneno…-Además, seguro que te traumatizarías mucho al estar en el funeral, ya que tú y Mags eran como dos gotas de agua…Solo te llamo para que lo sepas y por orden de tu padre…Bueno, sigue estudiando, que no quiero ningún suspenso. Besitos.

Y colgó.

Así eran mis charlas con mi madre, rápidas y solo hablaba ella; pero ahora no tenía ganas de pensar en lo de mi madre, si no en mi abuela Mags.

Me senté en el suelo con las rodillas apretadas contra el cuerpo y la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Y lloré, por Mags, porque ya nunca estaría allí para mí, porque ya nunca me prepararía pasteles cuando estuviera triste, porque ya nunca haríamos cebos para ir a pescar al río en frente de su casa…su casa.

Su casa estaba en el campo y olía a libertad; por la noche se podían oír los grillos, y ver las estrellas; también podías hacer hogueras y tostar nubes.

Pero ahora ya no.

Estuve llorando hasta que sonó la campana y la gente comenzó a salir.

Cuando me asegure de que en mi clase ya no quedaba nadie entre corriendo y recogí las cosas esparcidas en la mesa. Pero no soy buena calculando y no vi que quedaba una persona más.

Peeta me miraba en silencio desde su silla detrás de la mesa.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- me pregunto levantándose de la silla.

Ahora lo que menos necesitaba era una charla sobre saltarse las clases.

Pero no ocurrió nada de eso; a medida que Peeta se iba acercando, yo iba agachando la cabeza. Cuando ya estuvo en frente de mí, con dos dedos me levanto suavemente la cabeza para mirarle.

No pude más. Me eché a llorar contra su pecho y estuvimos allí durante lo que parecieron horas.

Podía notar como Peeta me acariciaba el pelo. Cuando me separe le pedí disculpas por haberle manchado la camiseta.

-No te preocupes por la camiseta.- me dijo limpiándome la cara húmeda y salada- ¿Qué ha pasado?- y con solo esas palabras le conté todo sobre la muerte de Mags.

Él se portó muy bien, ya que escuchó todo sin decir nada; solo me acariciaba el pelo.

Cuando ya me tranquilicé lo mire a sus preciosos ojos azules, y nos quedamos así hasta que lentamente le vi bajando la cabeza hacia mí.

Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron sentí que el beso no fue como el otro, este solo fue un roce, un murmullo contra los míos.

Y cuando iba a profundizar en el, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y recordé las palabra de Peeta hace unos meses sobre que el beso fue un error.

¿Y ahora me besaba? No lo entendía. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Era otro error?

Noté como una de sus manos iba a la parte baja de mi espalda, y entonces hice algo con lo que luego me arrepentí.

Me aleje de él, levanté la mano, y le pegué una sonora bofetada.

* * *

**Después**** de más de medio año desaparecida...ya estoy de vuelta.**

**Muchos querréis matarme y otros...bueno creo que todos queréis matarme jajaja**

**Hay muchas explicaciones por no poder haber escrito nada y todas son culpa mía (osea que mi ordenador funcionaba bien y todo eso) pero si empiezo a decir todas las razones no termino hasta mañana.**

**Así**** que iré directa ha preguntar que qué tal el nuevo capi, espero que os haya gustado, pero no prometo nada de cuando subiré el siguiente; aunque no creo que tarde tanto ¿vale?**

**En este capi han pasado muchísimas cosas e incluso ha pasado bastante tiempo.**

**Seguro que ninguno se esperaba el final jajaja**

**Bueno ya sabéis que si queréis decir algo, al review :) jajaja**

**yo me despido aquí y hasta la ****próxima.**

**Besitos**

**XD**

**R**

**P.D: Aunque he dicho que no se cuando subiré el siguiente tened en mente que NUNCA dejaré esta historia sin terminar :)**


End file.
